Witch
by Ekoaleko
Summary: In all honesty, I could have any woman I wanted. Yet in the end, it didn’t turn out that way…Let’s just say that, never in an eternity had I pictured myself falling in love with a witch. Jack x Witch Princess


_Spring 1, Year 2. _

_When I first moved into Forget-Me-Not Valley, I wasn't really sure about what I wanted to do with my life. I had the basics down: I would make friends, have a successful career, and get married and settle down with someone I loved. That was it. I tried to steer clear from rockiness and bumps—I was an average farmer and destined to live an average life. I had no right to disrupt that._

_Of course, things all seemed to come out smoothly and according to planned. Rock always seemed to have my back, and Takakura and I, though rivalling closely with Vesta's farm, managed to thrive. I was friendly with everyone in the valley (except maybe with the Harvest Goddess, who was convinced I was the one who made her disappear to another dimension even after I recovered fifty of her harvest minions). _

_All in all, things were well…for the most part. My love life came out a bit differently. _

_I kind of expected one of those ideal wives…potential housewives, that is. Like Celia, who could help me out with farming, and had a soft voice and sweet personality. Or Flora, who was slightly short-tempered but strong hearted all the same. Maybe even Muffy, who was giving but also naïve—or Nami: wise, but slightly cold. Despite the minor age difference, maybe even Lumina, whose mind always seemed to be wandering…_

_It was like my pick of the litter; there weren't many male bachelors in our quaint, small town, and I easily discovered every girl's "soft spots"—those being gifts. Celia had a thing for homemade Cake; Flora would grow hearts in her eyes at the sight of Rainbow Curry; Lumina would kill for Relaxtea; Muffy adored Apple Pie; and Nami's ice-cold porcelain mask would falter for a moment whenever I handed her a meticulously cooked plate of Gratin. I pretty much had the whole formula down. In all honesty, I could have any woman I wanted. Yet in the end, it didn't turn out that way…_

_Let's just say that, never in an eternity had I pictured myself falling in love with a witch. _

_Usually in fairytale books, you saw the prince fall in love with the princess, or the damsel in distress, or at least a normal human girl who couldn't fly. On television, you probably saw people falling head-over-heels for the well dressed and well groomed, not the one with knotty, unbrushed hair and magically ironed black cloaks. _

_The bachelorette's pet was usually a small, furry dog—not a sadistic and murderous black cat._

_I guess sometimes you just can't help but fall in love._

**xoxo**

First day.

I dug my foot into my boot, fumbling around in it until it felt "right." Then I took it off and put it back on moments later, not seeming to realize that the more I rushed, the less I got done. My fingers wiggled into their sockets in my gloves and my cap found its rightful place atop my head. I patted down my overalls and put on my boots again.

This was it; this was the first day of my brand new life on the farm. I was ready. I was confident. I could do it. With a deep, shuddering breath, I placed my hand on the doorknob, and shimmering images of tilling soil, brushing animals, and making new friends flashed in my mind. _I can do it. I can do it. _One more breath, one more step…

I took a step out the door and was immediately smacked in the face with a broom.

I held my nose, which wasn't bleeding or broken, but pounding. My eyes started to water for a while I tried to identify the so-called attacker, and why the hell they chose a broom. This wasn't my idea of a welcome-greeting.

"Unnh…" There was a small grunt, which I recognized as a man's low, deep voice. The figure, who was blurred out of dizziness, seemed to sway. He didn't seem too harmful…

"I'm sorry, sir…may I help you?" I asked, feeling stars stitch above my head. I was about to hold out a hand to structure myself against the wall when I felt a hard, familiar smack on my right leg. In moments I was holding it, groaning.

"_Sir_?" the voice bellowed, clearly infuriated. "Do I _sound _like a man to you?"

How hard I refrained from saying "yes."

"No, of course not—" I couldn't even incorporate my sentence before I was interrupted.

"How _dare _you! Insolent brat! Man, huh?? I'll show you man power…oh, I'll show you good. Ugh. You're nothing like…" Everything the stranger said seemed to entwine into one fast blur of words. I blinked, trying to bring my eyes into focus. When they did, they locked ahead of me in shock.

Long, wavy sandy-blonde hair. A black, oddly glowing shawl. High gray boots. A frilly and also oddly magical cloak. Dark red eyes said it all.

"I'm…I'm sorry?" I blinked in confusion at the odd woman who had appeared in front of me. She seemed different from any girl I'd ever met, but I couldn't place my finger on it. "Do you, um, need something?"

"Need something? Excuse me? Did you just…ask me if I needed something?"

I looked at her, trying not to say "yes" in case she thought I was smart-alecking again, and a heavy silence wedged between us. I willed it away.

She broke the silence. "…Oh wow, nothing like him at all, nothing…" She seemed to be muttering to herself again, shaking her head and rolling her eyes every once in a while until I couldn't even fathom her expression anymore.

I coughed after probably a minute, earning her attention—and a strange tingle down my spine. "Um…I'm Jack," I offered.

She stared at me incredulously for a few seconds. Why an introduction seemed out of place to her, I didn't know. She just rolled her eyes again. "I'm…actually, you can just call me the Witch Princess, capiche?"

"Uh…okay." My face was stony straight. _Princess. Ha. It's hard to imagine _her_ being anything related to a princess. _

Suddenly and without warning, she whipped me in the stomach with the handle of her broom with such speed I could hear it. I wrapped my arms around myself and bent over in pain. "What was that for?!" I roared.

The Witch Princess simply glared. "You know, I can read your mind," she said matter-of-factly.

"What's your…oh." It was my turn to be confused. "Are you…am I…" I shut up, trying to sort things out. _So this is my first day at a farm…and I'm in front of a witch. No way. _

"Yes way."

I ignored her. _I'm not dreaming. I haven't been hit in the head…I don't see any stars…nope. So I must be fine…and…is she seriously a witch?!?! _

"Yes," she stated simply.

I didn't question her this time. Then I looked her up and down once more, realizing how her features oddly related to one of a sorceress'. There was no denying this magical being.

A long, cricketing silence etched into the gap between us. Which, may I include, wasn't very distanced thanks to the battle range of her broomstick. I racked my brain for something partially intelligent to say to this supreme being.

"Can you…uh…can…uh…" Senseless gibberish that meant nothing dribbled out of my mouth. "Can you fly?" I questioned dopily, looking at the convenient household cleaning mechanism—and deadly weapon—in her grip.

The Witch Princess nodded boredly, one finger attached to the ringlets in her hair that ruffled and swished in the wind. My eyes traced back to hers, which fixed into mine, and again I got that sublime and giddy jolt.

"Can you…umm…do magic?" I felt like a little kid asking, but I was just much too awed. How would _you _feel if you met a witch?

"Yeah." Her eyes lit up and she actually seemed kind of excited for the first time. "Actually, just recently, the Harvest Goddess and I got into a fight and—"

_POOF. _

There was a cloudy and unsuspected puff of smoke and I found myself coughing and hacking to find my breath.

"There she is, Guts! That's the one! That witch made the Goddess disappear!" What I recognized as sprites, barely two feet tall in height, fell out of the sky in small _pop_s…as weird as that sounds. They landed on their feet studiously, pointing at the girl beside me and jumping up and down.

"Oh, damn!" The witch wasted no time. As small as they were, her eyes widened in shock and she grasped the ends of her dress and started to run cowardly into the other direction, my eyes following her, perplexed.

"Don't let her get away!" the sprite in the front, slightly pudgy, squeak-shouted. All the little creatures immediately started parading in her direction, gaining speed with their stubby legs.

She was in a tight fix. Pretty soon, sprites by the dozens poured in from every direction, trapping her. She backed up in the little circle they enclosed her in, desperately searching for a way up—until I remembered something.

"Can't you fly?" I called out on pure instinct.

Then she looked at me, for the first time, not in irritation or pitiful amusement. She actually looked…grateful. Her face grasped a complete "why yes I can" expression and in an instant, the broom in her left hand disintegrated and materialized into her right. She positioned it horizontally, hopped on, and kicked off before I could even blink.

"No! No! She's getting away!!" I heard the leader sprite moan, half in exasperation. "Nooo!!"

Her hair flowed as she zoomed and zipped in harmony with the birds, and I almost thought she would fall several times with all the pompous stunts she was pulling. The clouds seemed to part for her and she burst through them like a stream of light, fading into the blue horizon. At that moment, I recognized the familiar tingles. _She's really pretty, _I automatically thought.

"Stooop! Stop her! Somebody help!!"

For a short instant, I wondered what she could have done to so severely disgruntle these sprites. That is, until she flew almost completely out of sight on her broomstick and I couldn't resist taking an ignorant step forward.

I caught a small glimmer in her eye as she finally disappeared beyond the horizon, and despite her distance, I could hear her words perfectly: _Thanks, kid_.

I blushed, remembering she could read my thoughts, and tugged on my hat bashfully.

"I can't believe she got awaaayy!" The low wail broke my train of thought. "Why'd you do that, you stupid head? She got away!"

I merely stared into the sky, ignoring them, a mixed expression on my face. Then I looked up even higher, disbelieving. _I met a witch… _I thought.

**xoxo**

"_!5000G, and nothing more." _

"_Whaat? Are you kidding me? I'm a farmer! I can't afford that! C'mon, lower it just a bit…"_

"_I said 15000G, kid! Don't like the price; don't buy it! I need to make a profit somehow too!" _

_An irritated, pregnantesque sound emitted my mouth as I fingered the pink, gleaming necklace in my hand grimly. "But…" I lost the words in my throat and stared at the expensive chain of precious pink diamonds in my hand. The bubblegum pink sheen glimmered and sparkled—and I couldn't have it._

"_Look," I tried to compromise again, "I need this necklace. It's a gift. Please, please…" I wasn't too fond of begging, but this was important._

"_No," Van, the traveling salesman on the second floor of the Inner Inn answered flatly. He too looked exasperated. "Look, if it's so important, why don't you try getting it somewhere else?" _

"_Because…it's urgent," I reasoned. Urgent enough, anyway… "I'll pay you back. I promise. Give me a week…no, make that two weeks. I'll pay it all back." _

_He opened his mouth to reply but I shot forward desperately. "I'll pay more back. I'll…I'll add another 1000. How does that sound? Please?" I could hear my tone descending rapidly and I looked to his face for confirmation. _

_Van's eyes twinkled greedily and he rubbed his chin, feigning thought. I knew a greedy man when I saw one, and this one couldn't resist. "Deal." I felt my breath even. _

_"Thanks." I took the necklace and left the Inner Inn without another word, when I felt a drop of water hit the bridge of my nose. I looked up—it had started to rain._

_How cliché. _

_Angrily, I kicked a rock and my foot seared with pain. I resisted the urge to curse and searched the sky desperately, trying to find her zipping through the darkening sky, and failing._

**xoxo**

It had been days since my first meeting with the Witch Princess, and I was yet to see her again. In all honesty, I did think of her and wonder what she could be doing at that very moment several times, but as minutes turned to hours and hours turned to long, empty silences, I began to forget about her. She was a witch who could fly; basically she could do whatever she wanted to do and go wherever she wanted. I might never even see her again. There was no point in thinking about her.

Obviously, I was proved wrong barely a week later.

I had just finished tending to my thirsty spring fields when I decided it was time for a break. A farmer's job could be repetitive and sometimes even tedious, but they were always busy. Maybe I could take some time off…mingle, or something…

I took off towards town, whistling merrily as my feet hit the cobblestone ground. I observed my surroundings, noticing things I normally wouldn't have noticed, like how cool the air was in the morning and how warm it got during the afternoon; or how everything smelled dewy and fresh early in the morning and late at night. Or how all the morons in the village seemed to have little oxbow gardens at the front of their houses.

"Yoink!" I chirped as I bent down and snapped off the stem of a flower whose type I couldn't distinguish. I twirled it in my hand and snickered to myself, thinking that it was just one flower and whoever lived there wouldn't notice anyway.

My feet brought me to the long gates of a mansion, which I eyed curiously. There was a small fountain in the big arena of the luxurious garden, which I approached slowly. I slightly resented this. _Why can't my farm look a bit more like this? _An unfitting, shoddy shed by the top-leftmost corner of the field caught my eye. Curiosity blossoming into nosiness, I walked through the empty yard and without knocking, allowed myself entrance.

The moment my head popped through the door, I looked around. There were books spewing left and right. Most of them looked like spell books, potion books…tubes of experiments filled the shelves. But there was one book, one in particular…with a purple cover and one page bookmarked…

I picked it up and read: _Spring 4. Today he gave me a necklace with rubies. He knew pink diamonds were my favourite _

I didn't finish two full sentences before a quick black blur flew by me. I let out a quick yelp as I tripped over its shadow and tumbled into something hard. A cringe left me when I heard something break and smash on the ground, staring at the scintillating glass pieces before me. A goopy purple liquid adorned the shards that seemed to glare back at me—wait. Those were real eyes in the glass reflection—dark red ones.

"You idiot!!"

I stared, bemused, into the Witch Princess' eyes. "What did _I _do?" I demanded, pretending not to see the seeping liquid on the floor.

"You don't enter a woman's house without knocking!" She looked ready to say more until she appeared to spot something, looking startled. "Oh…" she murmured softly.

"What?" I didn't get it. _House? She lives here? She didn't even realize I broke something? _My thoughts were buzzing.

Her face seemed to contort as she looked down and saw the glass on the ground. But that wasn't what changed her expression—it was the purple-covered book that lay open on the floor. She looked into my eyes, and I held my breath, ready for an outburst. But this look was different…she looked allegedly…hurt.

"I, oh, sorry. I…didn't see that," I babbled, talking about the potion. I didn't know why, but that expression really hit me somewhere. It hurt me too. "I can get another one if you want…uh…"

"I…" Her eyelashes fluttered momentarily and I thought she would cry. Just as I was about to say more, she flared up, looking ready to pounce on me. "Get out of my house!"

"Huh?"

"You heard me! Get out!!" She grabbed her broom, which leaned against a large bubbling cauldron I hadn't even noticed in the centre of the little room. She held it towards me threateningly. "Go!"

"What did I do?"

I let out a cry as she swung the broom at my head, missing by inches as I ducked. Following my guts, I sprinted out and let the door swing shut behind me, feeling my breath hitch as I touched the fountain—safe.

I barely had time to contemplate what happened when I heard a voice.

"Oh, hello. I don't believe I've met you before."

I looked up with a start and saw a young, pretty girl. She smiled at me with her perfectly pink lips. "My name is Lumina; pleased to meet you. Is that for me?"

I traced her gaze to the slightly ruffled flower in my hand. I hadn't even realized it was still there. "Erm…yeah. Here you go. My name's Jack." I shoved it into her hand and trudged off.

**xoxo**

_The first thing I did was pocket the necklace into my jacket so it wouldn't get wet. Then I put up my hood in substitute for an umbrella and quickly made my way towards the mansion. _

_No one was outside. It was quite a downpour—I'd only ever seen anything like it once. But that was almost a year ago, and I never stepped a foot outside. Now that I was trapped in this rainfall, I realized how heavy it was. Each raindrop seemed to weigh down on me, lugging down several pounds with it as it smashed against my body. But I simply ran through the rain, mindset. _

_The shack was in sight. I hurried up to it and swung it open without knocking—it was a habit now. _

_The cauldron still bubbled with a new substance, books with missing pages scattered across the floor, and there was no one in sight. I swore and rushed out, bumping into someone in the process. _

"_Jack," Lumina said, looking startled. "What are you doing here? You should be inside." _

_I saw where she was going with this, but I didn't have the time for it. "I have to go," I told her simply, and ran off into the other direction. I didn't even picture the look of shock on her face as she was brushed off. _

_I was soaking wet when I returned down the path, panting hard and trying not to swallow rainwater. Then realization hit me hard as lightning: I knew where she was._

_I started jogging._

**xoxo**

After our second encounter, with the Witch Princess, I mean, it was harder to forget about her. I found myself thinking of her several times a day—sometimes I'd see the reflection of her face in the stream as I took a walk around the Valley. Occasionally I'd tilt my chin up so my eyes faced the sky, but not a flying sorceress was in sight. I didn't understand why she invaded my thoughts so often—or why I felt I needed to see her so badly.

I probably just wanted to clear things up over the glass I broke last time, even though I didn't see what the big deal was. Couldn't she just poof up another glass? She was a witch, wasn't she?

Late into the night, when I was done with work and covered with a layer of glistening sweat, I thought I could make an allowance and treat myself to a drink. I was too tired to participate in the expected rowdy laughter and conversation, but the thought of a soothing Stone Oil sliding down my throat was just too much. My feet practically led me to the Blue Bar.

When I opened the door, I was surprised to see that it was more empty and lonely than usual. Don't get me wrong, I'd only come three or four times now—but besides myself, the only people here were Muffy, Griffin, Gustafa, and a small group of people branched off to the side. Wait…there was someone else there. Someone in a black cloak…

"You!" I hurried up and without thinking, tugged off the dark cloak and felt my heart skip a beat.

"What do you want?" Grant, the depressive father of an overwhelming child moaned. I realized it wasn't a black cloak I had pulled; it was a uniform blazer.

"Um…just…thought you were someone else," I said lamely and scurried off before I could embarrass myself anymore. _Damn. For a second I actually thought it would be her…_

"Stone Oil," I ordered as I seated myself on a high chair. Muffy nodded and left to get my order. When she returned with it, her mouth got straight to business.

"Why the long face?" Her cleavage smiled at me.

"I'm just looking for someone," I grunted without even thinking as I took a sip of the Stone Oil I craved for. I drained an eighth of the glass before setting it back down.

"Oh. Who?" She raised a blonde eyebrow nosily.

"Someone," I answered, clearly sending her a message that I didn't want her to know.

Fortunately, a group of older men wandered inside at that very instant and she hurried to go take their orders. I was left alone, just sipping and thinking, sipping and thinking; wishing I could see her again…

"Yeah, who _are _you looking for?"

I tried not to yell at the long-haired witch that had appeared to my left. "H-how'd you get here?" I demanded.

She grew defensive. "Now I need a reason to be at the bar? Isn't this place for everybody?" She let out an indignant snort when I didn't reply.

I found my reason and looked into her eyes, but quickly away. "So who're you looking for?" she asked again.

"I…no one." _You._

"Me?"

I scowled at her, again remembering her abilities. "Would you stop that?"

She scoffed at me. "Fine."

There was another infamous silence, but the background was filled with the chatter of the other people in the bar, and the laughter. I took the laughter into perspective and wondered what the Witch Princess sounded like, when she laughed…

"I don't laugh."

"I didn't—I said stop that!" My face grew red, but hers grew sullen. "What's wrong?" I asked softly.

"Nothing. And don't say a word," she added threateningly when my mouth opened a little.

I took advantage of her magic. _I may not be able to read minds, but I'm not an idiot. I can tell when someone's upset. _

Her eyes widened, like she hadn't expected me to do anything but walk away and give up on her, and she put down the drink I hadn't even realized was there down. "Screw you," she muttered.

I took her words to no offence. "What's wrong?" I urged again.

She rolled her eyes at my persistence. "It's…something stupid. Don't worry about it."

_I don't mind. Tell me. _

"You can stop that now. I don't care if you talk," she retorted. When she went over her words, her face turned red. "I didn't mean it that way. Shut up."

I simply smiled, but that broke off instantly when I saw a ghost of a tear in her eyes. "Tell me," I begged.

She took a deep, ragged breath, closed her eyes, and folded her arms: a pensive position. Then her eyes snapped open and she looked right at me. "Once upon a time, there was this guy who lived at this farm in Forget-Me-Not Valley. There used to be two farms, but then…yeah. I don't care."

I tried to reconcile with her quick pace, nodding at all the right times. _Uh-oh…she mentioned a guy…_

"Damn right, that's uh-oh." Her gaze intensified. "Look, this is stupid, I—" She caught my look and realized I wouldn't let her go without finding out. She could've teleported away at any second now, or even beat me with her broom—I don't know why in the world she chose to continue. "And then I met him one day. And he was so…so nice to me. No one's ever nice to me. They all think, like, ew, a witch. Because witches can't do any good, can they? CAN THEY?"

"They can do good," I replied quickly when I realized her query wasn't rhetorical. I feared where this was going.

"Exactly. That's what I thought…what I knew. So that's why it was such a big deal when this guy started acting all nice to me. And maybe I was desperate or something, because I don't know, but something happened. We started talking a lot and everything and blah blah blah…and then I fell in love with him."

My throat lodged at the "L" word and she broke her gaze quickly. She turned away and I didn't expect her to act all shy. As I heard a hiccup, though, I was the wrong one—she wasn't shy. She was crying.

"And I was waiting, waiting for something to happen. I don't know what. Maybe it was a proposal. Maybe it was…anything. I just don't know. But then you know what? He…we were talking and I let it slip. 'I love you,' I said. And do you know what he said? Nothing. He didn't say anything."

I was mesmerized by the shining, fat tears that rolled down her cheeks and onto her lap. I barely even heard her closing sentence.

"He left town the next day."

I was silent. What was there to say? No words could heal heartbreak. I tried not to look at her, in case she would be embarrassed that I saw her cry.

"…You know, you can at least look at me," I heard her say, unintentionally quietly. "I know you must think I'm a freak after this but—don't be such a wussy. You can look at me."

I looked at her. She burst into tears. I looked away again.

"Well…uh…" I suddenly felt awkward without knowing why. And kind of resentful towards the guy who ditched her. Yet I barely knew this witch girl and I couldn't find anything deep and heartfelt to say. Not even "I'm sorry" could rise to my throat. "Learn to move on," I suggested tentatively.

Something fell and smashed. I looked at her in shock. Then down. My drink.

"Move on?" she repeated, her breath caught between a cry and a gasp. "Move on? You think someone can move on from love? Rejection?" More tears ran down her face and she got up without warning. "I'm stupid for telling you like this. You know what, I was wrong. You _are _just like him."

She got up and ran out. For a short moment, I didn't have the heart to follow her.

I went home that night and went to bed, woken up several times by the image of her piercing tears. I woke up to the Witch Princess crying softly into my ear, and I woke up feeling crappy and like I'd let her down.

Yes, she was a witch. Yes, I didn't expect her to do anything "good." If she were a normal human being, I wouldn't have treated her how I did. Maybe I was the wronged. But I did feel awful for not doing anything that night—I wasn't experienced with calming down girls; just angering them. But I had no right to do anything I did.

I fell asleep again, peaceful now that I had reconciled with myself. When I woke up, it was nine o'clock—late, for me.

Instead of getting up to tend to my fields, I headed straight to the Inner Inn, knowing what I had to do. When I exited, it began to downpour—but I didn't care. I hurried to the Witch Princess' house. She wasn't there either.

I was a bit scared she had left out of misery, until it all clicked. I knew where she was. I knew where she had to be.

She was at the bar.

**xoxo**

There she was—huddled at the corner of the bar, her head against the wall like she was sulking. That same familiar black cloak hung loose on her side as I ran up. "Hey," I said softly.

Grant looked at me. _Not again. _"Hi," he answered, then put his head back down.

Instead of feeling embarrassed this time, I was angry. I kicked the wall and cursed.

"Calm down."

I whipped around, and my heart rippled at the sight of a worn-looking witch. For a short moment, I just stared at her. And like every other time I had seen her, I didn't know what to say. It was like my tongue was glued to the roof of my mouth.

She sat down, sipping her drink. "It's raining. You shouldn't be inside."

My throat was dry and my head empty. My hand twitched and I sensed the necklace in my pocket and I reached for it slowly. _No, _I thought. _This is a bad time. _

I pulled away again, but the witch reached my thoughts quickly. "What's a bad time? Do you have flowers for me?"

I knew she was joking, but I couldn't help but feel embarrassed and angry. "I said to stop that!" I cried, but not even my annoyance could mask my red face.

For the umpteenth time, a silence befell us, but this time it was more…comfortable. She reached forward and touched my hand—her contact was surprisingly warm. "Do you…want a drink?" She shot me a crooked, awkward smile.

"Uh, no, I'm good. Thanks," I added quickly, remembering to watch my words. Then I blinked. "About…last time…"

Her lips descended into a tight frown. She even hesitated, as if searching for her emotions, before she spoke. "I'm sorry about that," she muttered. "I shouldn't have told you."

"No, I was being a…" _What's that word girls like to use…?_

"Jerk."

"Yeah." I didn't even care this time.

"Well…" She got up—way too soon. "I should be going now."

"Already?"

"Um…yeah."

"In the rain?"

"I'll be okay…"

"Oh, okay."

I fiddled and wrung my hands, feeling my heart pounding and pounding. _It's because she's pretty. Because she's really, really pretty. _

"Aren't you forgetting something, Jack?"

I looked up with a start. It was the first time she had called me by something other than an insult…but my name. There was a small tease in her voice that—was she _flirting_ with me?

I touched the bulge in my pocket. "Oh, yeah…" I reached in and anticipated the touch of the chain of pink diamonds. But all I felt was…emptiness. I messed around in it. Lint. Nothing. Lint.

"Is something wrong?" She looked concerned.

I didn't even hide my feelings this time. "Damn…" I moaned. "I had a present for you…it was…ugh, I looked in your journal and found out it was your favourite and everything and I was going to give it you…but it's gone…and now I owe Van 16000G…" It only came out in one big flush.

"Jack…" I felt a tight squeeze on my hand, and my heart clenched. I hadn't even realized she was holding it. "You haven't forgotten. What was that you were going to give me?"

I slowly pulled my hand away and looked onto the surface of my palm, the pink diamonds gleaming and almost making me squint. When my head went back up, I noticed that the Witch Princess' cheeks were almost as pink as the diamonds'.

"I have, uh, a gift for you," I said quickly. Then I handed it to her—not roughly and reluctantly like I had with Lumina, but delicately and carefully.

"Thanks," she said, like she had performed it.

…Oh, she _so _did something.

"Did not."

"Stop that."

A soft giggle left her. "Well, I guess I should go now," she began feebly.

I looked up at her in surprise. "You just laughed," I said dumbfoundedly.

"Yes, you dummy, I can laugh too. Who said I couldn't…oh yeah. Well, I can."

Our useless babbling continued on for another hour until she really, _really _had to go. "See you later," I called as we both walked out into the open mist; what was left of the rain.

"Um, yeah. Bye." She got out her broom, looked at me, and away. "Um…"

I was hardly used to her acting so coy. "Did you want to say something to me?" I asked slowly.

She took a deep inhalation before leaning into my ear and whispering, "You won't leave, will you?"

"No, I won't," I responded seriously.

"Okay. Good." She squeezed my hand one last time—and flew away.

I watched her shadow as she faded into the distance, feeling the warmth on my hand from hers. _And to think all this could have come from being smacked in the nose with a broom…_

"You got that right!"

I turned around, the infinite shriek leaving me. "What-what are you doing here?"

"I got lonely." She shrugged.

"…Oh."

_Well, I don't mind._

"Duh. Me neither."

**xoxo**

_Spring 1, Year 2. (cont.)_

_Today, the Witch Princess and I got married. I gave her a pink diamond ring and you wouldn't believe the look on her face! She moved into my farmhouse, which has expanded since I first came here. I've made lots of new friends this year and the farm is thriving. _

…_Oh yeah. And she's pregnant. But no one's supposed to know that yet._

_-Jack._

**xoxo**

A/N: Oh god, you have no idea how hard that was to write. It took me hours and then the format kept bugging me, so sorry if html and things are confusing at times. Plus I couldn't copy or base this off anything because there are probably only 3 ever Witch x Jack stories here. This was a response to the poll on my profile...I know this oneshot is really long, but hey, I can't control it. Tell me what you think!


End file.
